His Cinderella
by Emmett'sGrl101
Summary: Mori is in love with Haruhi but she doesn't know. The Hosts do a play of Cinderella with Haru as Cinderella and Mori as Prince Charming. Will he admit his love for her? Mori OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OHSHC Characters-although I wish I owned Mori3

His Cinderella

MoriXHaruhi

Chapter 1

Mori POV

I scanned the room hoping to find her but she wasn't here. Mitsukuni was glancing at me over his pieces of cake. "Takashi? What's wrong?" My eyes shot in his direction and I fought to hide my blush…not wanting to admit I'd been looking for Haruhi. "Nothing Mitsukuni," I muttered and he turned back to his cake.

Host Club was about to start but Haruhi was nowhere to be found. "Someone has taken my dearest daughter!" Tamaki-senapi yelled, overreacting as usual. He was more and more worried about Haruhi every time she was a few minutes late and pissed me off. He treated her like shit after Host Club was over…he made her clean up everything and left her alone to do all his work.

Haruhi ran in right before the Club started. "Sorry I'm late guys…a teacher needed some help." Tamaki ran over to her and hugged her. "Thank God you're safe!" He kept fussing over her and she just laughed.

I couldn't help but smile...She was always so helpful and never asked for anything in return. Exactly like Cinderella…Then it hit me. "Tamaki." I said. He looked up at me and replied "What is it Mori senapi" He looked and sounded bored. "I think we should do a play."

His head snapped up suddenly interested, "What did you have in mind?" I took a slight glance at Haruhi. She smiled at me "Yes senapi what did you have in mind!" she asked. I sighed "…Cinderella…Haruhi will be her. The twins will be the step-sisters or brothers…Whichever…Kyo will be narrator."

"What about _Prince Charming_!" Tamaki asked "I think I should be him!" Haruhi-who had been quiet the whole time-, cleared her throat. "I-I think Mori should play Prince Charming…after all…It WAS his idea…" Tamaki's face fell and he went to go pout in a corner. "My dear daughter doesn't want her Father to be her prince!" he sobbed.

Karou and Hikaru spoke up. "Yes Mori! That is a wonderful idea!" they said "not only would the girls love it but it would be loads of fun!" Hikaru said "and…" Karou added "Mom could make our costumes!" So it was decided. Tamaki was our Step…Father… the twins were the Step…Brothers…-man this was a screwed up 'Cinderella' story! - Kyo our narrator and Haruhi, Cinderella. We all knew how the story went so no script was needed. I just hope this all works out…

~/~/~

~After Host Club~

"Bye Haruhi!" Tamaki said walking out the door "I hope you don't mind cleaning up the place! You're such a good daughter!" He was gone within an instant and Kyo and the twins followed suit.

"Yeah," Haruhi mumbled "I don't mind…" Mitsukuni was finishing up his last piece of cake and the table was a disaster zone. He got up and started to walk out. "You coming Takashi?" he asked, pausing at the door "No Mitsukuni. I am going to stay and help Haruhi." He smiled at me …"Okay Takashi, see you tomorrow." And with that Haruhi and I were alone, left to clean up this disaster.

"Mori-senapi you don't have to stay. I'm used to it…" she said grabbing a wet dishcloth and wiped down Mitsukuni's table. "I'll be done in a minute. No worries!" she smiled and my heart melted.

Keeping my calm composure I said "No…it isn't fair. I'm going to stay and help you Haruhi." and started up the vacuum cleaner. We started talking about the play. When I finally got the courage I asked "Haruhi…? What made you think I should be Prince Charming?" "H-Huh?" she was so surprised at my question that she hit her head on bottom of the table she was under. "Ow…" she muttered.

I ran over to her and sat her down in a nearby chair. "Are you okay Haruhi?" I asked. She smiled again and said "Yeah, just fine! Thanks…oh and about your question…" she paused "I…don't know. It wasn't fair for Tamaki to take credit for your idea."

I didn't know what was happening but suddenly my fingers were intertwined with hers. I blushed and she pulled away. "Uh…sorry Haruhi." She laughed "it's okay senapi." We finished cleaning the Music Room and we were about to leave. "Well…see you tomorrow Mori." she said picking up her backpack and started to walk out. "Haruhi wait! Do you mind if I walk home with you?" I don't know why I said that but it just slipped.

"Sure Mori-senapi. Are you sure it won't be an issue with your family?" she asked. I sighed "They won't even know I'm gone…" and that was true. My family was completely oblivious of my existence. The only person who really cared if I came home was Mitsukuni.

So I walked her home and when we got to her apartment she turned around to face me. "Thank you Mori-senapi. Um…would you mind staying for awhile? Dad shouldn't be home for awhile and I'll be really bored." I swear my heart almost stopped. "Sure Haruhi." So we stepped inside her house and sat down. We talked for a long time. It turns out we had a lot in common.

My feelings for Haruhi became overpowering- stupid teenage hormones… She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help myself and I leaned down and kissed her. Surprisingly she didn't pull away. "Haruhi! I'm h-" We both blushed and pulled away. "Uh….hi Dad."

~/~/~

End of Chapter 1~ R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again…I do NOT own the OHSHC characters and again I wish Mori-san was my boyfriend…oops…I'm thinking out loud again…sorry ;)

His Cinderella

MoriXHahuri

Chapter 2

Haruhi POV

I don't know what happened but I just remember Mori and me talking then he kissed me. It was so nice…I couldn't believe myself when I kissed him back. Then the unthinkable happened…my DAD shows up…I'm SO screwed! "Haruhi darling… (He was still cross-dressed) who is this little PUNK who was trying to kiss you…?"

I watched as Mori-senpai blushed and made his way out the front door. "Mori wait!" I begged and he turned around with a sad smile. "Haruhi don't worry…I won't do it again." and walked away slowly. This feeling…it swept over me like the waves when we went to the beach…Heartbreak… I couldn't control my anger and I suddenly exploded…something I'd never done to my Dad before…

"DAD I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!" I screamed "THAT WAS MORI-SENPAI! MY-MY…oh my God…" I sighed and felt the hot tears fall down my face "That was Mori-senpai …the guy I've been in love with since I met him…" I whispered "and now he's gone…thanks a lot…" I ran up to my room fighting back more tears.

~/~/~

Mori POV

'_Mori you are so STUPID! What were you thinking! You shouldn't have kissed her! You went and blew your chances with the most amazing girl you know…real smooth.'_ These were the things that were flying through my mind as I ran home. I didn't even bother with the people staring at me wide eyed and with shocked expressions. I just ran. Ran until I was out of breath.

When I realized where I was I could have just laughed, Mitsukuni's house. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the large oak wood door. Mitsukuni, faced covered in chocolate cake, opened the door. He walked outside and shut the door. "Takashi! He yelled, jumping onto me and hugging me. I couldn't help but smile despite my depressing day. "So…" Mitsukuni said "What brought you here?"

"What…? I can't come see my cousin?" I asked avoiding the question's real answer. "Sure Tama-chan but you were with Haruhi earlier." My face burned red remembering the little 'incident' we had earlier. "I was, yes, but I left…" I said. Then my phone buzzed. _'Saved by the bell…'_ I thought pulling my phone out of my pocket. It was my Dad "Hello…?" "Takashi. Get home. **Now.**" "Okay I'll be home in ten." I said hanging up the phone. "Mitsukuni I-"

"I know Takashi…I heard." He said with a sad smile. Only Mitsukuni understood… "See you at school tomorrow." "Yeah…bye…" Then it hit me. School tomorrow, that meant Host Club. Crap…how can I ever face Haruhi!

~/~/~

Author's Note: Mwahahahaha! I guess we'll just have to wait and see! What you think will happen? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the OHSHS cast…sadly…but the idea of Mori's dad is mine.

His Cinderella

MoriXHahuri

Chapter 3

Mori POV

I walked home in silence, scared-not only of my father- but of seeing Haruhi tomorrow. I opened the door and my dad was waiting at the door. "Where were you, boy?" he growled "and don't you dare lie to me!" He was drunken of course..

"I was with…a girl, Dad…" I sighed. I knew I'd only get hit if I lied. I learned that the hard way. "Ooohhh…Takashi finally picked himself up a little whore! Congrats…" He grinned darkly.

I clenched my fists. 'Don't do it Mori…' I thought 'You know it's the alcohol' I walked towards the stairs but he grabbed me by the back of my shirt. "Hell no. You stay here till I'm done with you. Good for nothin' kid…" I tried to pull away but he grabbed me and turned me around.

"You heard me boy!" he screamed and hit me. 'Damnit' I thought 'I gotta get out of here.' I managed to pull away and run upstairs. Waiting till I heard his retreating footsteps, I slowly went back downstairs. I snuck out the door and started walking. My mind drifted to the kiss. Her sweet lips like candy…

"Mori, stop it." I commanded myself. She was so pretty though…

~3 Hours Later~

I was sneaking back into the house at midnight…Ugh, School tomorrow…

~School: Host Club: The Next Day~

I walked into Host Club with a lump building in my throat. Haruhi was never going to talk to me again and it broke my heart. Wow I sounded like Tamaki…

I turned around quickly when I heard the voice. Soft like velvet, quiet as a mouse. "Takashi…? Can we talk?"

~/~/~

~End of Chap! Sorry so short guys…Next will be longer! R&R!


End file.
